Blog użytkownika:Nulevoy/Digital i Traditional
GALERIA przenoszę, bo tam masa "zamówień" xd Moje postacieOBCZAJCIE TEN PROGRES W RYSOWANIU KUCYKÓW!!1!1111!ONEONEONE...czo ;-; Mira21 Karamella pierwszy ogień.png|Brushe "na ogień" + różnorakie edycje w efektach xd Mira21 Karamella 2.png|Nanana xd Mira21 Karamella w zbroi.png|Tak bardzo w zbroi xd Mira21 Karamella SCP-737 traditional.jpg|W formie SCP-737 ale bez skrzydeł (bo się nie zmieściły xd) Mira21 Karamella and Golden Sunrise fusion.png|Fuzja Karamelli i Golden Sunrise'a xd Nulevoy Karamella in Dress.png|Kara w sukni na Galę/Bal/cokolwiek xd Nulevoy Karamella HNY2014.png|HEPI NJU JER .3. Nulevoy Karamella FightingIsMagic.png|Czo xd Demon Karamella head by Nulevoy.png|Czo xd Bat!Karamella by Nulevoy.png|Użre was w plota mocniej niż zwykle xd Colleen Headshot by Nulevoy.png|Bo cza dodać nową postać xd Alicorn or Unicorn by Nulevoy.png|Stara wersja (po lewej) nawiedza nową wersję (po prawej) xd Alone in the mine by Nulevoy.png|Latarka i światło tak bardzo Colleen is not sorry by Nulevoy.png|Tak bardzo Don't worry by Nulevoy.png|Shipping tak bardzo ;-; Untitled by Nulevoy.png|Po ciemniej stronie mocy mają ciasteczka :o Jest moc by Nulevoy.png|Haters gonna hate~ Dragon!Cole by Nulevoy.png|Huehue Colleen ID by Nulevoy.png Karamella ID by Nulevoy.png Really good humor by Nulevoy.png Postacie innych Mira21 Cherry Blossom na chmurze.png|Cherry Blossom na chmurze xd Dla Kiteczki Mira21 Bookde światło.png|Bookde świeci sobie rogiem w jaskini xd Dla Nadija03 Mira21 Diana Prissy niebo.png|Diana Prissy na tle nieba xd Dla DianaPrissy Mira21 Shapeshifter i Richter.png|Ee yy oo coś xd Dla Kowalski967 Mira21 Milksea białe tło.png|What The Sandwich xd Dla Smietanka690 Mira21 Dominik.png|Nanana xd Dla Kiteczka Mira21 Night Shot z zamkniętymi oczami.png|Lolz xd Dla Kicia100XD Mira21 Agama z rozpuszczoną grzywą.png|Fail grzywa xd Dla Snowell Nulevoy Blue dat face what.png|Blue z mega dat facem xd Dla Endżel Blue TruBat by Nulevoy.png|Hrabia Bluecula .o. Dla Endżel Double Bloom FightingIsMagic by Nulevoy.png|Czoś xd Dla Iza990 Alicorn Magdolna by Nulevoy.png|IMBA Alicorn xd Dla Magdziaaa Yurina z nie wiem czym by Nulevoy.png|Ten gruby pysk, o Boże ;-; Dla Natanielli M3 by Nulevoy.png|Hahaha Dla AWHS, Dirri i Magdzi Amy Pond by Nulevoy.png|Randomowe tło tak bardzo Dla Tardis ADWENCZA by Nulevoy.png|AT z Cruelglance Nightmare Rosa Ville by Nulevoy.png|Na konkurs Ciriseup Sweet Draw by Nulevoy.png|Na konkurs Biszkopta Siren!Sweet Draw by Nulevoy.png|Na konkurs Biszkopta White Fire by Nulevoy.png|wolololo Dla Natuldusia Postacie z serialu i fandomu Mira21 Princess Luna.png|''Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle~'' Mares of Moon by Nulevoy.png|Nightmare Moon, Woona, Luna i Klacz na Księżycu xd Nightmare and Rarity by Nulevoy.png|Rarity i Nightmare Rarity xd Solar 'Celestia' Flare by Nulevoy.png Eternal night by Nulevoy.png Eternal day by Nulevoy.png Eternity by Nulevoy.png Queen Poland by Nulevoy.png Queen Chrysalis by Nulevoy.png Sun Rise by Nulevoy.png Moon Rise by Nulevoy.png Paint Cadance by Nulevoy.png|Paint is Magic xd Twilight Sparkle by Nulevoy.png|It's over 9000 xd Raritine vector by Nulevoy.png|Taki cosplay xd Thousand years ago by Nulevoy.png Princess Twilight by Nulevoy.png RD by Nulevoy.png Nyx by Nulevoy.png Black Swan by Nulevoy.png Pony!Discord by Nulevoy.png|why ja tego nie wstawiłam Stufflestia by Nulevoy.png|My brine is full of what Shining Armor by Nulevoy.png CelestiaFlare by Nulevoy.png|Lullay sun priestess Discord by Nulevoy.png|Discord is the best Princess Archangel Celestia by Nulevoy.png Inquisitor Twilight by Nulevoy.png King Sombra by Nulevoy.png Sun Princess by Nulevoy.png Moon Princess by Nulevoy.png RS moich OC Colleen RS by Nulevoy.png Karamella RS by Nulevoy.png Lubię rysować Kucyki, ale mój styl w połączeniu z anatomią Kucyków to (jak widać) HEREZJA (lol, I'm Heretic Kill with Fireeee.. za dużo Hirołsów) Przypisy xd ---- Zamówienia BRAWO WYGRAŁEŚ NIC ;-; ---- PROSIŁABYM BARDZO O KOMENTARZE ;-; ALE NIE TYPU "CZY NARYSUJESZ MI KUCYKA?", TYLKO INNE, WYSILCIE SIĘ.